


萨乌达德 - Saudade

by JuneBarcarolle



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle
Summary: "Time to get a haircut, don't you think?"





	萨乌达德 - Saudade

该剪剪头发了。”法瑞尔提议道，脑袋微微倾斜，灰绿色的眼睛认真地打量柯林斯——他的头发确实有些长了，后颈已经被凌乱、翘起的发梢整个盖住。“等着，伙计。我这就去拿剪刀。”说完拍了拍柯林斯的肩膀。

柯林斯哼了一声表示同意，但是眼睛依然没有离开手中的书本，他正临近故事的结局，浅色的眉毛因专注而紧蹙，零碎的金色发丝垂在眼前。一天的任务结束后，他身上仍然穿着那件藏蓝色的RAF制服，但飞行时套在最外面的救生衣已经脱下。

喷火机停歇在不远处，燃烧着的落日余晖为她的金属外壳镀上了一层柔和的暖黄色。在今天的任务中，她成功击落四架斯图卡轰炸机、两架梅塞施密特战斗机，可谓战绩非凡。当回到基地，从驾驶舱钻出来之后，柯林斯抚摸着机翼上棕绿相间的花纹悄声道：“Well done, lassie.”

片刻后，法瑞尔重新出现在机场内。他仔细地将临时找来的印花布料在柯林斯颈侧围了两圈，这与空军制服的古怪搭配使得他看上去略显滑稽。法瑞尔握着细长的剪刀，对着柯林斯的后脑勺思考了几秒钟，随后发出了指令：“你得把头低下去一点儿。”

柯林斯照做。

“让我猜猜，”他合上手中的书，语气犹豫地说道，“这是你头一回替人剪头发。”

法瑞尔咧嘴一笑，眼中闪过狡黠的光。“就像人们常说的，凡事总有第一次。”

柯林斯略带无奈地叹了口气：“好吧，理发师先生。不管人们说什么，我的形象可是交在你手里啦。”

在他们刚认识那会儿，柯林斯说过与此类似的话。那是他们第一次见面，柯林斯刚刚收到通知，得知自己被分配到弗狄斯小组执行任务。

“你的代号是弗狄斯二号。”长官如是交代，“前一任弗狄斯二号在跳伞时不幸被一架海因克尔发射的炮弹所击中。是的，我明白，令人难以置信。他是一名令大家刮目相看的飞行员，我们都对他的离去感到遗憾。”

接着，他谈到了法瑞尔。

“那可真是个大胆的家伙。”长官像是回忆到了什么趣事，笑着摇了摇头，“别看他不怎么循规蹈矩，事实上那家伙比谁都可靠。有时候会让你大吃一惊，你等着瞧吧。”

即使是多年以后，柯林斯仍会想起这个如同预言般的评价。法瑞尔一直以来都是他们当中更为大胆的那个，这种大胆与鲁莽毫无关联——事实上，法瑞尔的每一个决定都是深思熟虑的后果——他似乎天生便具备那种临危不乱的本领。

柯林斯承认，当法瑞尔沉稳、冷静的目光落在自己身上的时候，他确实感受到了某种撼动。

他们面对面的站着，长官在一旁负责为他们互相介绍的工作。说实话，那些故事并没有什么特殊之处，说是耳熟能详也不为过——某某某十六岁便在征军时自愿入伍，参加过第一次世界大战。区别在于，和死在上一场战争的倒霉蛋不同，二十多年后，法瑞尔成为皇家空军资历最丰富、最顶尖的飞行员之一。

法瑞尔向他点头致意，摘下厚重的皮革手套，然后他们用力地握住了对方的手。

“早就对您久仰大名。现在我的命可就交在你手里啦。”柯林斯开玩笑地说。

* * *

 

受条件所限制，法瑞尔不得不用手指代替梳子，蜷起柯林斯耳侧一缕柔软的金色碎发缠绕在食指上——那颜色令他回想起童年时期与他朝夕相处的一片灿烂的金黄色麦田。

“嘿，你知道吗，”他突然兴趣盎然地开口，“其实我九岁那年到过爱丁堡……”

他们谈论自己的童年与家乡，和平年代的爱好，最喜欢的运动、食物、书籍……一串接一串冗长的回忆，以及回忆中那些他们曾经爱过或是现在仍爱着的人们，唯独对战争只字不提。在这个短暂而又永恒的黄昏，他们奇迹般地逃脱了那些似乎永无止境的炮火硝烟、如同黑洞般的死亡漩涡。甚至就连那长久地折磨着他们的神经、令人绝望的轰炸机的尖利咆哮，也在他们的脑海中归于沉寂。

他们还多么年轻，就已经快要忘记生活本该有的样子。

工作完成后，法瑞尔放下剪刀，拿掉那块印花布，拍打着不小心散落在柯林斯制服上的头发碎屑。

“如果有谁称赞你的新发型，别忘了告诉他这是我的功劳。”

“看不出你还有理发的天赋……”柯林斯微笑着站起身，指腹蹭过因刚被修剪过而略微扎手的整齐发梢，“那么，天才，我该怎么报答你？”

法瑞尔耸耸肩。“下次你可以担当我的理发师，那话怎么说的来着——礼尚往来。”

“这主意听上去不错。”

他们迈着轻快的步伐离开了机场，不一会儿的功夫，太阳便彻底坠入了冰冷的海底。

* * *

后来的故事人们都知道了——它以漆黑、加粗的大标题的形式占据了各家报纸的头条。在被逐渐遗忘之前，它曾被无数人谈论。幸存者称之为奇迹，但敦刻尔克大撤退恰恰证明了即使奇迹也有它的极限。在这个奇迹当中，有些人回了家，有些没有，柯林斯是前者，法瑞尔则是后者。

弗狄斯一号和弗狄斯队长的位置很快被另外两名飞行员顶替，长官向以前一样和接替人员交代注意事项，同时不忘怀念逝者。“他是名优秀、杰出的飞行员。”“对他的离去我们深表遗憾。”云云。

柯林斯与新一任弗狄斯一号握手，交换名字、身世，然后一齐奔赴前线，驾驶喷火机在云层中穿梭。

如同昨日重现。

* * *

“我在等一个人。”

“我不会对你撒谎，先生。不论你在等谁，他已经不会来了。刚才到站的已经是最后一批火车。”

柯林斯缓慢地抬起头，在死寂的夜幕中朝着敦刻尔克的方向望去。

与此同时，海峡另一头的沙滩上传来一声枪响，但柯林斯已经听不到了。

 

-FIN-

 

注：

[1]萨乌达德为葡萄牙词语Saudade的音译, 描述一个人的怀旧、乡愁情绪并且表达对已经失去并喜爱的的某事或某人的渴望的词语。它经常带有一种宿命论者的口吻和被压抑了的感情，事实则可能是渴望的事物永远不会真正归来。

[2]私设Collins是爱丁堡人

 

灵感来源与这张照片：https://twitter.com/WWIIpix/status/878157994634219521


End file.
